


Hold Me Down

by thexsharpestlives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Claiming, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexsharpestlives/pseuds/thexsharpestlives
Summary: You were just an omega trying to make her way through the world. Never did you imagine that a night out with some friends from work would change everything. That you would come face to face with an alpha. You want to be seen as more than an omega. You want to be more than just his yet your world is turned upside down when Sam Winchester comes into your life. Alpha/Omega Dynamics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time dipping into the Supernatural fandom! I have only recently begun watching and have made it to season seven! This idea just popped in my head and it wouldn't go away. I am hoping that some people are interested! This is only going to be at most ten chapters but I'm not sure yet! This is also my first time writing something with Alpha/Omega dynamics so hopefully I did it some justice! Please let me know what you think! And enjoy!

You did not want to go out.

In fact you were more than tempted to stay right where you were in bed. 

Your mountain of pillows and many blankets were far more tempting than going out to some bar. 

Of course you knew that Lisa would murder you if you didn’t show up. You knew that she wanted you to come out more. The two of you worked together. She seemed to have taken you under her wing from day one. You knew that she worried about you more than she let on. That was the main reason you forced yourself to crawl out of your bed. 

Your gaze traveled towards the calendar that you kept in your bedroom. Your gaze traveled to the big red X that represented when you were expecting your heat. You had at least one more week before it hit. That was also why you knew you better go out that night.If you didn’t go then Lisa would hound you to go out that next Friday. Of course you knew there was no possible way for you to go out when you were in that condition. 

You knew that the main reason that Lisa wanted you to come out was to meet her new beau. 

You were a little fuzzy on the details as to how they had met. All you knew was that she seemed like she was walking on air. That meant that she wanted him to meet her friends. 

You being one of said friends. It was almost strange for you since you weren’t all that social. That was due to what your parents had instilled in you. Due to the fact that you were an omega you tended to keep to yourself. It was just safer that way for you and you knew it. That was why you had been surprised when you met Lisa and she insisted on spending time with you. Of course her situation was different since she was a beta. 

She had no idea about the things you had to deal with. 

That didn’t mean that she didn’t try to at least. 

Your shower was quick since you were already on the verge of running late. Since you knew it would be casual you had tons of options for what to wear. You landed on a simple black wrap dress that had been living in the very back of your closet. It was held in place by a simple black belt around your waist. The sleeves were short and the skirt came just a few inches above your knees. Since it was finally starting to feel more like summer, you chose a pair of black sandals. It was so different from the clothes you had to wear at the office. 

On your way out the door you made sure that you had your keys and your wallet. The bar was not crazy far from your building so you decided to walk. It wasn’t often that you would do such a thing. You just felt like you could stretch your legs and get some fresh air. Plus it was a nice night out so why not take advantage? There were a few other people milling about but none of them really took notice of you. 

You knew you were close to the bar when you heard the sound of live music playing. 

It was a local band from what you remembered being told. 

They were up and coming according to the other girls in the office. 

There were some people sitting outside and they had the type of windows they could take out. There scent of alcohol hit your nostrils and almost made you freeze. You shook your head before you were heading inside. The bouncer at the door waited patiently for you to produce your ID. It was something that you were used to since you knew that you looked a bit on the young side. You showed it after rummaging a bit to produce it. 

He waved you by and went to check the people waiting behind you. 

You were relieved to be inside and found yourself looking around to spot Lisa. 

She was sitting at one of the high top tables towards the windows. You knew that a few other people from work would be joining. Though your stomach dropped when you realized that Ruby was one of them. There was just something about her that you didn’t like. For some reason Lisa and her were friends which you doubted you would ever understand. She seemed to merely tolerate you but also treated you like a fly she wanted to swat at. 

You almost wanted to stay at the bar but knew that would be wrong. 

That was why you put on a brave face and weaved your way over. 

“Hey,” you chirped the moment that you felt like you were within ear shot,” Sorry I’m late!” 

Lisa practically squealed as she bounded off her chair to pull you into a bone crushing hug. It took you a few moments to actually wrap your arms around her in return. 

“I was starting to think you had ditched us!”

You almost felt bad that the thought had crossed your mind. 

“Just running a bit behind,” you told her with a small laugh as she pulled away from you,” But either way I’m here!” 

“You weren’t exactly missed.” 

Lisa and you both glanced towards Ruby who was smirking. You almost wanted to say something but found your attention drawn to the man standing beside her. He was quite possibly the tallest guy you had ever laid eyes on. He had a mop of brown hair that came just to his shoulders. He had broad shoulders and almost seemed to be pure muscle. He had one of his arms draped over Ruby’s shoulders. You also took note of what he was wearing. He had on a button up flannel paired with some faded jeans. It took you more than a few moments to realize you were staring. Everything about him basically screamed alpha which was dangerous for you. 

You forced yourself to look towards Lisa. 

“So where is this new guy of yours?” 

“Dean? Oh he’s getting us drinks! I figured you would be cool with lemon drops?” 

You nodded before glancing around the bar once again. Though you were trying to see if you could figure out whoever Dean was. Since you knew Lisa you knew that he had to be a looker. All the while you were trying to ignore the fact that the guy with Ruby seemed to be staring directly at you. You already knew that Ruby, like Lisa, was a beta. Omegas had become extremely rare as time had gone on. You had been born to a beta and an alpha. Needless to say your parents had been shocked when you presented. Your father wanted to do everything he could to keep you safe. 

“Here we are!” bellowed a voice as you and Lisa went to join the table. 

A man was walking over with a tray of shot glasses. He slid right between you and Lisa to place it on the table. It took you all of five seconds to figure out that it was Dean.  
“Dean! This is my friend that I was telling you about!” 

His attention was instantly on you and you shot him a smile. 

“Pleasure to meet you Dean,” you told him, holding out your hand,” It’s nice to put a face with the name!” 

He grinned as he went to shake your hand,” Likewise, Lisa’s told me a lot about you but I was starting to think you were a bit of a hermit.” 

A guilty expression appeared on your face. 

“Work keeps me busy,” you explained, shrugging,” But I’m here now!” 

Everyone was reaching to take a glass. You were a bit unsure since you tended to not drink all that often. You preferred to be clear headed just to be on the safe side. It was also your first chance to see who else had joined you. There was Ruby with the mystery guy, Dean, Lisa, Jo, Chuck and Becky. You nodded to each of them as you went to pick up your own glass. 

“Should we toast?” asked Jo as she moved so that she was standing beside you,” How about we toast to the fact that we got this one out of the house?” 

She playfully bumped her shoulder against your own which made you laugh. 

“Why does everyone act like I never go out?” 

“Because you don’t?” answered Ruby, a deadpan expression on her face,” Honestly I don’t see why we still invite you since you never show.” 

“She did this time!” piped up Jo quickly,” Besides better late than never right? So! A toast?” 

You forced yourself to shake it off as everyone toasted and knocked back their shot. You nearly groaned as the liquid traveled down your throat. It really had been a long time since you had even consumed booze. Everyone seemed to fall into their own conversations. You were talking with Jo and Chuck about the new project you were all working on. The entire time you felt like you were being watched. 

“So who is going to dance with me?” announced Dean suddenly, making everyone stare at him,” Come on, someone has to since Lisa won’t!” 

She merely held her hands up as if in her defense,” I’m not drunk enough!” 

You went to set your purse on the table after a few moments went by. Quickly you slid from your perch to hold your hand out towards him. 

“Come on,” you told him with a laugh,” I won’t leave you hanging!” 

He was grinning as he took your hand only to pull you towards the makeshift dance floor. All you could do was giggle as the two of you began to move to the beat of the song. 

“Why are you staring?” hissed Ruby the moment that you were out of earshot,” Sam, you haven’t even been introduced to her and you are staring at her like a piece of meat!” 

It had been a few months of the two of them hooking up. Needless to say she was feeling a bit threatened. Even if you were absolutely clueless. 

“You didn’t tell me that there would be an omega here,” he hissed, going to pull her away from the table,” An unmated omega at that!” 

An expression of pure horror appeared on her face and she was shaking her head. She should have known better but she hadn’t given it that much thought. After all she liked to think of you as a mere mouse. One that wouldn’t be noticed by anyone. Then again, it had been a long while since she hooked up with an alpha. Plus you were the only omega that she knew of since there were few left. 

“Why does it matter? She’s nothing!” 

His expression darkened but he couldn’t bring himself to respond. 

Instead he merely watched as his older brother twirled you on the dance floor. The skirt of your dress billowed out as you spun. You seemed a bit breathless as you were pulled back towards Dean. He knew that he was not acting like he usually did. It had been a long time since he had come across an omega. Honestly he hadn’t given it much thought since he knew how rare they were. Even if he knew it was dangerous for him since he was unmated and his age. 

His ruts had become harder to deal with the past few months.

Ruby had been his relief but she was starting to drive him insane. 

A beta could never satisfy an alpha the way that an omega could. 

Ruby couldn’t satisfy him the way that you could. 

You were like a breath of fresh air for him and he didn’t know how to deal with it. There was a pull that he felt deep in his belly. He had been trying his damnedest to not go near you. He knew what most people thought of alphas. Plus he didn’t even know that much about you besides the fact that you were good friends with his brother’s new girlfriend. Lisa was nice from what Sam could tell. He knew that Dean was happy which was rare. 

It had taken a long while for his brother to find someone to make him settle down. 

You danced with Dean for a few more songs before heading back towards your table. By that point your group had sort of dispersed. Becky and Chuck were on the dance floor themselves. Jo was at the bar and Ruby was right beside her. Lisa was at the table with the man that you had yet to meet. Dean was right behind you as you went to reclaim your spot. 

Lisa was going to scoot closer to you, leaning in,” Thanks for taking one for the team, I’m not drunk enough! “

You merely laughed, your nose wrinkling a little bit,” Then I would say you probably need some more liquid courage,” you paused to look towards Dean,” Want to get us another round? I’ll pay.” 

He nodded but refused your money when you were trying to hand it over. Instead he winked at the two of you before he was heading off. That left you to turn your attention to Lisa. 

“So are you going to introduce us?” you asked, motioning towards the guy who you knew had to be someone to Dean. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed as if she had just realized her mistake,” This is Sam, Dean’s younger brother!” 

Younger brother? 

You were almost surprised considering the differences in the two of them. 

Sam was going to hold out his hand and part of you was worried. Though you timidly reached to place your smaller hand into his own. The moment your skin touched something seemed to spark inside of you. Your body jolted as you forced yourself to not pull away abruptly.

“Lisa never told me that Dean had a younger brother,” you said with a laugh,” But it’s nice to meet you, how long have you been dating Ruby?” 

It was your way of trying to ignore whatever it was you were feeling.

Every single warning signal in your head was telling you to high tail it out of there. They were telling you to go back to your apartment and lock yourself in for the weekend. Instead you seemed to be unable to move and you knew you shouldn’t be rude. Sometimes you loathed the fact that your mother had instilled such manners into you. 

“We aren’t dating,” he told you after taking his hand back and to your surprise he was going to move around the table to stand right beside you,” Just messing around.” 

His scent hit your nostrils for the first time and you nearly gasped. He smelled different from anyone else you had come across. His scent was anything but subtle. It was sweeter than anything else you had come across. It smelled like a mixture of vanilla and apple. You actually had to grab onto the table to stop yourself from sliding off the chair. 

There was a noticeable change in the air between the two of you. Even Lisa was staring at you with a look of shock on her face. You knew already that you needed to go. You forced yourself to clear your throat and reached to grab your purse. 

“I think I need some air.” 

You didn’t wait for a response and went to hurry outside. You were doing your best to take deep breaths the moment that you were on the sidewalk. One of your hands was clutching at your chest as the other pushed your hair off your neck. You felt like you were fighting a losing battle. One side of you wanted to go back home and the other knew that you should stay. Plus you already had the feeling that you had worried Lisa enough. She had been watching you closely and you knew that look on her face. It was one you had seen a few times before. 

“Hey.” 

You whirled around in surprise to see Sam was standing right behind you. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I wanted to make sure you are okay,” he explained, going to take a step towards you,” You just sort of took off.” 

You held out your hand to prevent him from moving any closer and even took a step back for good measure. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t come any closer.” 

He held out his hands at his sides as if to show you that he meant you no harm. All the while he was still closing in on you as you continued to back up. More than a few people that were outside were staring at you in confusion. You could only imagine how comical you looked given the height difference. 

“I am just making sure you are okay.” 

“We both know that I’m not.” 

Your words actually made him pause. 

“You feel it too don’t you?” 

You knew what he was talking about but shook your head. You did not want to give him any sort of false hope. You knew that you were fighting pure biology. It was something that you had done everything to avoid. You didn’t want to be claimed by some brute of an alpha who only wanted you for breeding. The horror stories you had heard were enough to steer you away from the idea of being claimed. 

You were too lost in your head to realize that he was mere inches from you. You couldn’t even get a single word out before his hands were grasping at your hips. He was propelling you towards him and you felt like the wind had been knocked out of you. A sharp gasp escaped as your body slammed into his. His frame was practically rock hard and your head barely reached his chest. One of his hands was planted on your hip and the other was pushing your hair back from your neck. 

“Sam-please, don’t.” 

Your words seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

His head swooped down and you knew instantly he was scenting you. The tip of his nose dragged across your exposed neck. Even that touch caused shivers to shoot up your spine. Your hands were clutching at his biceps as you tried to remember how to breathe. 

“So sweet,” he whispered against your skin before pulling his head back to look towards your face,” You are unlike anything I’ve smelled before.” 

You were trying to shake your head as you went to begin to push at his chest. He didn’t move an inch which was expected. That was never going to stop you from trying. All you knew was that you needed some kind of distance. His hands were moving along your dainty frame. A squeal of surprise ripped from your throat when he began to scoop you up. Your feet left the ground as you held onto him for dear life. 

His move forced your legs to go around his middle. One of his hands was resting against your lower back but the other slid towards the back of your head. He was guiding your head down towards the crook of his neck. You felt helpless as your face came to press against him. His scent was overpowering as you took small breaths. Every single part of you was shaking and you wanted to get away from him. 

You wanted to get a clear head. 

“What about Ruby?” 

Your voice was meek but you wanted to make him remember he had come to the bar with someone. You already knew that Ruby would want to kill you if she saw the two of you. That she would somehow think that you had done something. His fingers were threading through your hair as if to soothe you. 

“She doesn’t matter,” he whispered,” No one else matters.” 

“Please,” you choked out,” I don’t-we shouldn’t, please.” 

“Sam!” 

His head snapped up at the sound of his brother’s voice. Dean was standing right outside of the entrance with a bewildered look on his face. Lisa was right behind him and she looked just as shocked. You could feel their eyes on you but you kept your face pressed into Sam’s neck. 

“What are you doing?” choked out Dean who was moving towards the two of you,” You just met her! You barely know her and she’s scared!” 

How long had they been watching? 

“She’s meant to be mine.” 

Those words caused your insides to twist. You wanted to groan but held the noise back. It was your body reacting and your mind was clouded. It was you fighting your base instincts even with just a vocal claim. It made you worry about what would happen if he actually did claim you, mark you. 

“Sam,” you choked out,” Not like this, please, not like this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took a little longer than I thought it would! This chapter is a bit on the short side but it's to get things going in the right direction! I'm glad to see that a few people are interested! Thank you to those that have left kudos,commented and bookmarked this. Anyways! Here is the next chapter and let me know what you think!

Sam was unwilling to release you.

His hold on you was like iron. 

You knew that alphas were possessive in every single sense of the word. He was glaring at Dean while keeping his hold on you. You could feel your body starting to melt into his. It was an instinct that you wish you didn’t have. You knew that it was in your nature to submit. His scent was clouding your mind with every single breath that you took. 

“Sam,” stated Dean while taking a few steps forward,” You have to let her go.” 

His tone was soft as if he was trying to calm his brother down. Though you already knew that nothing would work. Sam was actually taking steps back to keep some distance. His hold on you tightened even more if that was possible. Though it wasn’t tight enough to actually cause you any sort of harm. You knew that everything he was doing was worrying his brother and Lisa. Not to mention it was worrying you. 

You could tell that all logic had left his mind. He wanted to keep you close and in some way keep you safe. Anyone that came close, even Dean, was seen as a threat. You knew that you needed to say or do something. Though you also had rather limited options. You forced yourself to lift your head so that your nose brushed against the tip of his. 

“I’m alright,” you whispered, your eyes meeting his,” Dean just wants to make sure that I’m alright, you have to let him see.” 

All he did was growl in response from somewhere deep in his chest. You timidly looked behind you to see that Dean was maybe a foot or so away. Lisa was still near the entrance and you could see the worry on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something but was smart enough not to. Your hands slid from Sam’s shoulders only to cup his face. You normally wouldn’t have dared to do such a thing to someone the way you were with him. Then again there was nothing normal about the situation that you found yourself in. 

“You can hold onto my hand,” you promised, trying to keep his focus on you,” Just set me down.” 

He looked like he wanted to refuse but to your surprise his hold on you loosened. Your feet were meeting the cement but his hand shot out to grab at yours. You made sure to move slowly as you wheeled around to face Dean. He seemed to become less tense just with that alone. 

“Has he-am I the first omega he’s been around?” you asked, doubting that Sam would even say anything. 

Dean was shaking his head to your surprise but you had the feeling he wasn’t going to explain. Sam’s body suddenly slammed into yours from behind. His other hand that wasn’t holding onto yours was wrapping around your middle. His nose trailing along your neck and along your shoulder. Everything that he was doing was making every nerve ending be on edge. His mouth was ghosting across your neck and you visibly tensed. 

“Sam,” said Dean again,” It’s me, it’s your brother and I am just trying to help you from doing something that you might come to regret.” 

His words were falling on deaf ears. 

You didn’t exactly know what you should do. Your body was saying one thing while your mind said another. You knew that if you tried to pull away it likely wouldn’t end well. It was likely that Sam would chase you if you tried to run. Of course you knew that Dean was worrying about him. Lisa was worried about you but knew better than to meddle. Your breath hitched in your throat as Sam’s hand slid along your middle. His fingers were moving down towards the hem of your dress. 

You forced yourself to whirl around to face him. Both of your hands bracing against his middle as you stared up at him. By that point your heart was racing. 

“You need to let me go,” you whispered,” Please.” 

He was shaking his head before you even got the sentence out.

“You need me,” he hissed out, his tone leaving no room for arguments,” You need me omega.” 

His tone caused shivers to shoot up from the base of your spine. You were trying to ignore the fog that seemed to be settling in your mind. Cramps were starting to hit and nearly made you wince. It was clear that something about Sam had triggered your heat. It had never come early and he wasn’t the first alpha to cross your path. Your fingers were suddenly grasping at the fabric of his flannel and you were trying to steady yourself. 

You knew that you were in so much trouble. 

“Sa-Sam,” you choked out,” I can-can’t do this! Please!” 

He merely growled in response but you had been half expecting that. The urge to run had been strong but now it was downright needed. You had always made sure to be at your home whenever a heat did hit. That way you could just ride it out even though the process was akin to torture. You and your body had constantly been at war with another. Your brain had always been ruled by logic but your body was fueled by pure biology. 

Your body temperature was starting to flare up. 

Every single one of your five senses were encompassed by everything that was Sam. His scent was flooding your nostrils. Already you were feeling like you were becoming light headed. You truly did want to pull away from him but you found yourself nearly sagging against his rather large frame. His hold on you tightened and you knew that the both of you were following base instincts. 

You heard Lisa starting to say your name, her tone getting louder each time. A hand, smaller than Sam’s, was reaching to grasp at your arm. She was trying to tug you back and you knew why. You knew that she was trying to help you, honestly, you did. That did not stop the twinge of panic that hit you. Somehow the idea of being torn away from Sam was causing you to feel even more conflicted. 

“Sam!” 

Ruby had basically raced out of the bar the moment she realized that Sam was no longer inside. It seemed that the situation could only get worse. Lisa was already looking from you to Ruby with a look of concern on her face. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Her tone was venomous and her gaze was fixated on the back of your head. If looks could kill you were almost certain that you would have surely been dead. Dean was going to stop her before she could even lunge in your direction. 

“She can’t help it,” he stated, knowing that it wouldn’t help,” They can’t help it! He’s an alpha and she’s an omega!” 

“Sam get your hands off of her!” she yelled as she fought to get past Dean, shoving at him,” She’s nothing! She’s a fucking mouse! You don’t need her!” 

The sense of panic was growing with every passing second. 

You knew that you needed to get home. You just wanted to get away from everyone. It was next to impossible for you to even get your head straight. If you got back to your apartment then maybe you would be alright. Though you weren’t betting on it with the way that you were feeling. 

Sam’s shoulders were shaking visibly with anger. He was looking up towards Ruby but it wasn’t with a look of adoration. Instead he was glaring at her. You were suddenly caught in the middle of some sort of stand off. You certainly hadn’t imagined that on your first night out with your co workers that it would turn out so horribly. All you had imagined was that you would get to meet Dean, have a few drinks and maybe dance a little. 

Instead you were caught in the arms of an alpha and the beta that he had been fucking. 

“Back off Ruby,” snapped Sam after he managed to get you and Lisa behind him. His stance was defensive and the look in his eyes was predatory,” You knew what we were from the start, don’t act like you didn’t!” 

Lisa looked like she didn’t know what to do. She was still holding onto your arm. It took the both of you a few seconds to realize that Sam was no longer holding onto you. Instead his arms were cast out as if to stop Ruby from coming any closer. It was almost similar to what you had done to keep him from you at first. 

“I ne-need to get out of here,” you whispered to Lisa,” He-Help, me, please.” 

Anyone with two eyes could tell exactly what was happening to you. A look of shock appeared as she instantly went to wrap her arms around you. You already could feel the fever spreading and you knew you needed to get home. Lisa was looking towards Dean in hopes that he would somehow come to the rescue. 

A groan fell from you as more cramps seem to hit. You would have fallen forward from the power of them. Both of your hands shot out towards your middle. That caused Lisa to nearly stumble but she managed to stay on her feet. Instead she was trying to push your hair from your face and took a good look at you. 

“Can we do this later?” she finally snapped,” She needs to get home! Now!” 

Sam was whirling around and Dean was rushing to get close. His hands were once more reaching out for you but Lisa was in the way. 

“I’ll take her home,” he hissed, not liking the fact that you were being kept from him,” I’ll take care of her.” 

You had no doubt that he meant those words. 

Dean was sliding right between you, Lisa and Sam. It was easy to see he was nervous but he knew that he had to somehow fix the situation. There was no way that you knew that he could possibly do it. 

“Lisa and I will take her home little brother,” stated Dean, his tone cautious,” You have some unfinished business clearly and you need to take care of it.” 

Sam knew that his brother was right but that didn’t mean that he liked it. Everyone’s eyes were on him as he took a good look at you. He knew the signs and knew that he was the only one who could truly help. He also knew exactly why Dean was insisting on being the one to take you home. The two of you didn’t know each other and yet he wanted to mark you, claim you and ruin you for anyone else who even looked your way. 

To your shock he was reaching to undo the buttons on his flannel. He didn’t say a single word as he went to shrug it off to show the plain white t-shirt underneath. He went to hold it out towards Dean who looked confused. 

“Give it to her,” he stated after a moment,” It’ll help.” 

Lisa looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Dean reached to take it and was turning towards you. You were in no condition to walk. The look on your face was one that showed just how weak you were feeling. Lisa didn’t protest as Dean went to pull you from her. Everyone watched as he draped the flannel over your shoulders and then scooped you up like you weighed nothing. 

You whimpered as you found yourself cradled against Dean’s chest. His scent was wrong but the smell on the flannel somehow calmed you. Your nose wrinkled as you brought the collar up to press to your nose. Your body visibly relaxed to everyone’s amazement. 

“Sam!” hissed Ruby, not liking anything she was seeing,” Come here, we aren’t finished!” 

Sam was ignoring her as he went to move towards you. One of his hands shot towards your forehead and you could see the worry in his eyes. He knew already that the heat you were falling into was likely going to be the most intense. It had been triggered by him and he knew that he would go into rut. There was no way in hell that he wasn’t going to. Something about you had just done something to him. 

“I promise I’m going to take care of you omega,” he whispered, not caring that everyone could hear as he leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead,” You won’t have to suffer for long.” 

That was the last thing he got to say as Dean carried you off to his beloved Impala. Lisa was right behind the two of you. She was getting in the backseat and went to help Dean lower you in. Your head rested on her lap as she tried to soothe you. Dean was going to get into the driver’s seat and started the car up.

You could hear Sam and Ruby yelling as Dean pulled away from the curb and onto the street. 

It was a blessing that you managed to fall asleep on the way back to your apartment. Lisa knew where your spare key was and soon you were being carried over to the couch. You were relieved to be home but you were also worried. You had never felt the way that you did. You were used to heats, they were something you dealt with. Something felt different, something felt off. You felt like you were going to lose your mind. 

“Sweetheart,” mumbled Lisa as she went to take a look at you,” What can I do? What can we do to help?” 

You knew that she wanted to help if she could. Dean was standing nearby and the look on his face also showed that he was worried. 

Neither of them really knew how to deal with an omega going into heat. 

“Co-Cold shower,” you stammered out after a moment,” I need o-one.” 

Dean was lifting you up and the flannel fell onto the couch. Lisa was running to get the shower going and made sure to turn the water onto cold. You knew that you needed to get some kind of relief and fast. Your hands were reaching to begin to undo the tie on your dress the moment Dean set you on your feet. Lisa was going to help and Dean made himself scarce after that. 

You were helped into the shower and found yourself being hit by the onslaught of cold water. You allowed yourself to fall to your knees in the tub and remained underneath the water. Your hands were shaking as you pushed your now sopping wet hair from your face. All you could think about was Sam and how it felt to be in his arms. How he had been so determined to take care of you. 

He wasn’t like any other alpha and that was one of the more frightening things about him. You didn’t think that you could just brush him off. There was some sort of connection that had formed between the two of you. It was not something that you ever imagined you would ever experience. 

The cramps were not going away. You had the feeling that you were going to be in a lot of pain for the next five days. Your hands were shaking as you rested your forehead against your knees. You were forcing yourself to take deep breaths in order to calm yourself. Though you weren’t stupid enough to actually think that it would work. You felt like you were possibly losing your mind. You had no idea what you were going to do. 

It was too late for you to even try to take suppressants to help. 

It wasn’t something that you did that often either way.

There were a lot of risks when it came down to them that you didn’t want to take. 

You groaned as you tried to rock back and forth. It seemed that you truly should have just stayed home that night. Nothing would have been different. You wouldn’t be in the middle of starting your heat and you certainly wouldn’t have pissed off Ruby. An ache that would be impossible to ignore was starting to hit you. Your body craving an alpha or rather an alpha’s knot. It would make everything better and you hated that.

You hated that your sense of control was slipping. 

Tears were welling up in your eyes as sobs bubbled up your throat. Your shoulders shook from the force of the sobs that escaped from you. 

You were so screwed and you knew it. 

Dean was pacing back and forth in front of the closed bathroom door. 

He could hear you crying and he knew that Lisa could too. He had no idea what he should do since he knew that nothing could help. He was still pacing while struggling to come up with something. At least until his phone started to vibrate in his back pocket. An uneasy feeling came over him when he pulled it out to see Sam’s photo flashing across the screen. He wanted to hit ignore but his finger merely hovered over the button. 

There was a cry of pain that came from you that made him nearly jump. He had never heard anyone in such pain before. He cursed under his breath before he was going to hit the answer button. 

“Dean,” growled Sam,” How is she?” 

Regret hit him the moment he heard his younger brother’s tone. 

He looked towards the door that separates you from him. 

“She’s not doing too good Sammy.” 

“Give me her address!” 

“I don’t-I don’t think it’s a good idea little brother.” 

There was another cry from you that even Sam could hear from the other end of the phone. 

“It’s only going to get worse for her,” hissed Sam,” Address! Now!”

Lisa was going to help you get out of the shower since she thought that you needed to get to your bed. You were unsteady but managed to climb out. She helped dry you off and wrapped you up in one of the towels. You were leaning against Lisa as she helped you out of the bathroom. You lifted your gaze to see that Dean was shoving his phone back into his pocket. He was going to scoop you up when he saw that Lisa was holding you up.

You were being set on your bed and you instantly crawled under the covers. You didn’t even care to get dressed and instead cocooned yourself in your comforter. You were miserable and you knew that it was only going to get worse. There was no making it go away. Lisa shut off the light after telling you that they would stick around for a while. 

The light was shut off and you were left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, commented and bookmarked! Sorry that this update took me a bit! Here is the next chapter and it brings us to SMUT! So you have been warned ahead of time! I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

You felt like your skin was on fire. 

Your sheets had become soaked with a mixture of your sweat and slick. The whole room felt like it was a hotbox. Your small nap hadn’t lasted more than fifteen minutes. Your body was practically on high alert to everything going on around you. The smell drifting from your living room wasn’t right. You had opted to press your face into a pillow in order to breathe in your own scent. It seemed like a far better option than allowing the scent of Lisa and Dean to waft into your nostrils. 

Your fingers were trembling as you curled within yourself. Your hands tossed the comforter onto the floor and you didn’t care to see where it landed. The sobs continued to wrack through your frame. Of course you knew that Lisa and Dean wanted to help you but them being there wasn’t. It was only making you feel worse to know that you were alone. You were alone while two betas who were in love were in the next room. 

There was the sudden sound of rapid knocking against your front door. The sound made your body jolt but you couldn’t bring yourself to move. Already you knew that your legs were weak. Your eyes remained closed even as you heard the door opening. That was followed by the sound of Lisa practically screaming at someone. You couldn’t make out what she was saying and you didn’t care to. 

You heard the thudding of footsteps and Dean trying to protest. 

The door to your room swung open but still you didn’t bring yourself to lift your head up. You whimpered pitifully at the fact that you weren’t being left alone. At least until a new scent that was familiar seemed to fill the room.All you could smell was vanilla and freshly picked apples. That forced you to open your eyes and you saw Sam looming in the doorway. Lisa’s hand was on his arm and she was trying to pull him back. 

“You can’t do this to her! It’s not fair or right!” 

Sam growled, shaking her hand off like she was nothing more than a mere fly. His eyes had darkened the moment that they laid on you. The towel that you had wrapped yourself in had fallen open a bit. That exposed more of your body to him than he had seen before. You were unsure what to do given that you could feel yourself getting worse. Your thighs were practically coated in a mixture of your sweat and slick. 

You wanted to say something but your voice just didn’t seem to be working. Instead you merely stared in shock as he converged towards your bed. One of his large hands grasped at your ankle to begin to pull you towards the foot of it. By that point you were too weak to fight him off. Your legs dangled over the edge of the bed and he leaned down once more. His nose pressing right against the scent gland that was in your neck. Another growl came from him as you found yourself staring up at his face. Even though your arms felt like they were made of jelly, you were lifting your hands up to cup his face. 

“I can’t believe you gave him her address!” 

It dawned on you that both Lisa and Dean were in the doorway. They were seeing everything that was going on. You were whimpering as you found yourself pressing closer to Sam. Your hands slid from his face to his neck and you were trying to wrap yourself around him. Your body was making your choices for you and not your brain. Otherwise you surely wouldn’t be trying to rub up against him like a cat. 

His hands were scooping you up as soon as it clicked what you wanted. The towel dropped from your frame as he hooked your legs around his middle. You were taking deep breaths as you rubbed your nose against his own scent gland. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt the way that you did. The fever had set in and had been on the verge of getting worse. Cramps had started to hit up until you found yourself in his arms. The moment that you wrapped yourself around him, the pain seemed to lessen. 

If you had been in your right mind you would have been worrying about the fact that you were naked. Especially since it wasn’t just Sam and you in the room. Sam was whispering soothing words into your ear as he ran his hand along your spine. You whimpered at the touch, gasping. 

“Lisa, Lisa we need to leave,” uttered Dean,” This was the right call.” 

If looks could have killed Dean knew he would be dead. He was merely sighing as he began to pull Lisa from the bedroom doorway. Even though it had been a hard choice, Dean knew that he had made the right one. There was no way that you could make it through your heat without an alpha. Anyone with two eyes could have seen the connection between you and his younger brother. Of course he was always going to worry but Sam was an alpha. That meant that things were very different for him. 

Lisa was protesting even as Dean dragged her out of the apartment and made sure to slam the door behind them. 

The sound of the door slamming was like the damn breaking. 

Your hands were clawing to get Sam out of his clothes. The plain white t-shirt was tossed behind you as he went to set you down. He was going to undo his jeans and kick off his boots. The whole time his eyes were utterly focused on you. They zeroed in right between your thighs, seeing the mess you had become. You were unthinking when you found yourself turning to get onto all fours. Your mind was practically done for by that point. 

You were running on pure instinct for the first time in ages. 

Sam growled when he realized that you were actually presenting. 

It was like something out of his wildest dreams. 

Every single part of his brain was telling him to take what you were offering and to claim you. He was shaking with need as he clambered onto your formerly made bed. His entire body on edge as he moved towards you. His hands reaching to grasp at your hips and running down along the curve of your ass. His hands were spreading you apart so he could take a good look at your pussy. It was just as perfect as he imagined it would be in the few hours he had known you.

“Pl-Please,” you choked out, your hips wiggling as if to taunt him,” Please, Alpha!” 

He growled the moment that you used the title. It was something that sounded oh so perfect coming out of your mouth. It made something within him surge. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. Part of him was worried given the state that you were in. It wasn’t how he wanted to make such a connection with you. He had wanted to do it the proper way but that was before he realized he had triggered your heat. 

Another cry escaped from you as another wave of cramps hit. 

You had no idea how much longer you would last without feeling him lodged inside of you. You were more than tempted to slide your hand beneath your body to rub at your clit. It wouldn’t be exactly what you needed but it would be some relief. The mattress dipped as he moved to close what little distance was between the two of you. His hand was reaching to grasp at his massive cock to swipe the head against your heated folds. 

You were unable to stop the moans from falling from your lips. 

He continued his torment for only a few seconds before he aimed for your entrance. You allowed your face to press into the sheets as he finally began to ease his way inside of you. Your moan jittered out as he eased in inch by inch. Your walls practically clung to him as he pushed his way inside of you. He was by far bigger than average from what you could tell. The intrusion was almost painful. Your walls were fighting to accommodate his girth. At the same time it felt like heaven compared to the pain you had just been in. You were nearly sobbing in relief as he lodged himself all the way inside of you. His hips flush with your ass and the two of you took the opportunity to breathe. 

For a moment it seemed as if time itself had stopped. 

All you could focus on was the fact that an alpha, your alpha was inside of you.

It was something that you had fought against for what felt like ages. Ever since the age of fourteen when you had presented for the first time. You had not wanted to be reduced to breeding stock. At that moment, however, you didn’t care. You just knew that you felt complete and that the pain was gone. That was the only thing that mattered. You could almost not comprehend how you had managed through your heats before. 

You were unable to stop your entire body from trembling. 

It was as if you were finally complete for the first time. As if he had been the last puzzle piece that had slid into place. To him, you felt like pure heaven. It was unlike any other time he had been inside of woman, beta or not. Your pussy was practically squeezing him in a vise grip. He was almost worried he would hurt you given the fact that he knew he was bigger than average. Yet quite literally your pussy had swallowed up his member. 

Neither one of you seemed to be able to move at first.

Both of your minds were reeling due to the fact that you were now connected. 

Sam let out a low growl before he was beginning to withdrawal only to push forward. That earned him a surprised gasp on your part as you moaned. His pace was slow only for a few moments because he couldn’t help it. He really did want to take his time but he couldn’t do it. You were moaning uncontrollably, not even worrying about how loud you were being. Plus it helped that you knew that you knew the walls in your building weren’t paper thin. 

His thrusts were rough, harsh but it was everything that you needed. You were turning into an utter mess with every single move he made. You found yourself actually pushing back as if you could not stand the idea of him not being inside of you for a single moment. He was groaning at the fact that you seemed like you just couldn’t get enough. One of his hands was sliding up your spine to grasp at your hair. A small hiss fell from your lips the moment he jerked your head back a bit. No longer were you able to press your face into the mattress. 

“So fucking tight Omega,” growled Sam as he gave you a rather harsh thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room,” So fucking perfect.” 

His hand that was in your hair was reaching to begin to pull you back a bit. All of your weight was forced to go to your knees. His arm wrapped around your neck but wasn’t tight enough to cut off your air supply. It was just enough to let you know that he was there. It was also his way of making sure that you stayed upright. His free hand slid down your front only to fall to that bundle of nerves that would drive you insane. Instantly his fingers rapidly circled against it which caused your moans to turn to near screams. 

Overpowering spasms were hitting you like a freight train. You were practically seeing stars the moment that your orgasm shot through you. Your vision started to blur around the edges as you clutched at his arm with both hands. Your body wanted to bow forward but he was still holding you up. He was still pounding away, his cock hitting spots that no one ever had before. Your head fell forward and his face pressed right against your scent gland. 

The rational part of your brain was on high alert. His teeth were scraping against your skin but didn’t sink in. His breath was tickling your throat as you whimpered. You knew that you had made an utter mess out of the both of you. Your slick had drenched his cock and was dripping down your thighs, staining the sheet. He was suddenly growling and his hold on you tightened. 

“Tell me you want my knot Omega,” he demanded right into your ear,” Tell me how much you need it!” 

Again he was calling out to your baser instinct. 

You knew that your body was truly craving his knot more than anything. It was going to possibly be the death of you but you knew that you needed it. You barely could bring yourself to nod. 

“Please,” you choked out,” Please give me your knot! Please!” 

He let out another growl and you could feel his knot starting to grow, throbbing. You almost didn’t know if you could take it. There was a rather loud pop the moment that it pushed past your entrance, slipping inside. A primal scream ripped from your throat as he allowed you to finally fall forward. He moved with you as your hands met with the mattress. The tip of his cock was slamming against your cervix. 

Before you knew it, another orgasm was hitting you. You were crying out even as he began to cum, spilling inside of you.You had never felt so full in your entire life. His entire frame encompassed you as his face pressed back against your scent gland. His movement seemed to slow down. Both of you were gasping for air as you seemed to come down. You found yourself pressing your forehead against the mattress. 

Already you knew that the two of you would be locked together for at least an hour or more. You were unsure what you were going to do. Sam seemed to have made his own choice about what to do. He was going to lay on his side and pulled you right with him. Your leg went over his and he was going to wrap his arms around you. 

“Don’t overthink this,” he whispered, seeming to have sensed your troubled mind,” It was meant to happen.” 

You almost wished that it was a lie but it didn’t feel like it. 

“We-We don’t know each other,” you whispered back,” I never-I never thought this would happen.” 

You knew that most omegas your age had found a mate but you weren’t one of them.

His hand was sliding up towards your chin to turn your head towards him. A small pout was on your lips that he was going to kiss away. You groaned the very moment his lips sealed yours in a slow, rather gentle kiss. It was not at all what you were expecting. In fact you had thought that it would be rough in the way that he had been mere moments ago. The kiss only lasted a few moments before he was releasing your chin. 

It felt like it took ages before you felt his knot starting to deflate. You were half out it the moment that his cock began to slowly slip out of you. You were just barely dozing off as you felt the mattress bounce as he climbed off it. Part of you was wondering if he was going to leave and wouldn’t have been surprised. There was the sound of footsteps and then the sound of running water. It seemed like he was possibly about to shower or run a bath. 

There were more footsteps and then you felt hands lifting you up. Your eyes opened to see Sam was lifting you up with a smile on his face. You could only allow your head to press against his neck as he carried you towards your bathroom. The tub was filled with steaming hot water. He was going to place you into it, his movements slow. A gasp escaped at the hot water hitting your skin but you were grateful. 

Sam was lowering himself onto his knees and staring at you intently. 

“Just let me take care of you through your heat,” he pleaded, his eyes boring into yours,” Just allow me this chance.” 

You wished that you had the guts to tell him no. 

You wished that you had enough sense to not let the situation get as far as it had. 

“Stay with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I haven't stopped with this fic! It took me a little bit but I'm back! I am extending this to twelve chapters instead of ten because I think ten won't be enough. I don't often limit myself with chapters but I am not intending on this being a longer fic. Anyways! Thank you to everyone who has expressed an interest in this! Thank you to anyone who has left comments, kudos and bookmarked! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

You were in a haze.

That was the only way that you could even think to describe the state that you were in. You had lost count of how many times you had allowed Sam to take you and knot you. Your entire apartment reeked of both his scent and your own. You were almost certain your neighbors would be able to smell it and know exactly what was going on. Then again the two of you hadn’t been worried about being loud.

A total of two days had passed and your heat had yet to alleviate. 

You weren’t entirely sure if you were dreading it ending or if you were going to be relieved.

The sole reason being the fact that you didn’t know what would happen next. Could Sam and you even go your separate ways? The idea of not having him with you was actually nerve wracking. It was as if you couldn’t imagine not having him beside you in bed. You couldn’t imagine not waking up and seeing his face first thing in the morning. Due to being ruled by your hormones the two of you hadn’t done a ton of talking. 

The room was dark save for the moonlight shining in through the curtains. You were on your side and Sam was curled right up behind you. His arm was laced around your middle to keep you pressed close. You weren’t entirely sure what it was that had woken you up. It could have been the pitter patter of rain outside. All you knew was that you couldn’t fall back asleep. Instead you were trying to calm your mind which was easier said than done. 

A few moments went by and you were debating getting up. At the same time you doubted you could untangle yourself from Sam without waking him. You opted to very slowly lift his arm and carefully slid from the bed. He shifted but thankfully didn’t stir. Your movement was careful as you set his arm back down onto the mattress. After that you were turning and reaching to pick up the nearest piece of clothing that you could find. That just so happened to be Sam’s t-shirt that you practically swam in. 

That didn’t stop you from pressing the collar of it right against your nose. Everything you were going was going against what you had thought you believed. You knew that it was due to your biology but that didn’t make it any less harder to accept. Every step you made out of your bedroom was quiet as could be. It was an utter relief that the floorboards didn’t creak beneath your bare feet. 

You were making a beeline for the kitchen in order to pour yourself a glass of ice cold water. One thing that you had been forgetting was to stay hydrated. After grabbing the water you were heading into your living room to plant yourself on the window seat. When you brushed past the couch you made sure to grab one of the two throw blankets that you had. It was thick and was surely going to keep you warm. 

You set the glass of water down before wrapping the blanket around your shoulders. After picking up the glass you lowered yourself onto the window seat. Your back met with the nearby wall and you allowed your legs to stretch out in front of you. You were starting to feel a little more clear headed but you weren’t sure how long it would last. Instead of dwelling you looked out the window, watching the rain drops meet with the glass. Once in awhile taking small sips of the water you had grabbed. 

Maybe twenty minutes passed before you heard the sound of footsteps. 

“Omega?” 

Sam’s voice was groggy and low with sleep.

Your head turned to see him standing near the couch. He had on his boxers and nothing more. The look in his eyes was one of concern. You already knew that it was due to the fact that he had woken up and you weren’t there. What was truly frightening was just how attached the both of you were. You cleared your throat and sat up a little straighter. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I decided to get some water.” 

“I would have gotten it for you.” 

Worry was coming off of him in droves. You had clearly caused him distress which you hadn’t intended on doing. You were going to turn so your legs dangled off the edge of the seat. The blanket dropping open to show you wearing nothing more than his t-shirt. 

“I didn’t want to wake you,” you told him slowly,” I know that I’ve been-I’ve been needing you so much these past few days.” 

His brow furrowed before he was taking a few strides to move closer. His arms reached to lift you up and you willingly allowed him to do so. Your arms went around his neck and your legs around his middle. He was carrying you to the couch to your surprise since you assumed he’d take you back to bed. 

“I want to take care of you,” he finally said after the both of you got settled,” That’s the whole reason I’m here, I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to.” 

You whimpered pitifully due to the fact that even those words were getting to you. You didn’t think twice about going to press your face right against his neck. Your nose brushing against his scent gland and instantly causing you to shiver. One of his rather large hands cupped the back of your head, his fingers gliding through your hair. He was brushing it away from your neck before he was going to scent you as well. Both of you were clinging to each other and you felt like a mess. 

“Wh-What happens when this is over?” you finally whispered against his skin,” Do we just pretend that this didn’t happen?” 

A growl rumbled low in his chest. 

“I’ll court you,” he finally said,” I promised I wouldn’t claim you and I won’t-not unless you ask me too.” 

That had almost happened once or twice over the past few days. You had almost slipped and practically begged him to. Deep down you knew that it wouldn’t have been right. Especially since you had so little control of yourself. Even sitting on Sam’s lap was causing you to react. Your nipples were hardening beneath the thin fabric and slick was starting to drip between your thighs. 

“You promise?” 

His response was to lift your head up and his mouth claimed your own. What little rational thought you had been having fled from your mind. Instantly you were losing yourself in the kiss. Your mouth greedily meshing with his own as your hands explored the expanse of his bare chest. Both of his hands slid down your back to grasp at the hem of your top. His teeth nipped at your lip before he was going to pull the shirt up and off you. Willingly you allowed it as your hips began to grind against his. 

You truly had zero control when it came down to it. 

“Al-Alpha,” you stammered out, unable to stop yourself,” Ne-Need you, please.” 

He was more than happy to allow you to pull his cock from the confines of his boxers. Yet he tightened his grip on you the moment that you were going to try to slide right down onto him. Due to how strong he was you knew that you weren’t going anywhere. 

“Please,” you begged,” Please!” 

“Tell me what you want,” he told you after a few agonizing moments,” Tell me what you need omega.” 

You hated how much you felt like you needed him. It was enough to drive any rational person insane. You knew at that moment that you were anything but rational. All of your baser instincts were coming out to play. 

“I ne-I need you,” you breathed, wiggling helplessly,” I need your cock Alpha, need your knot, please, please!” 

Never before with anyone had you ever been willing to beg. Yet with Sam everything was different, quite literally different. 

His grip loosened and eagerly you began to slide right down onto him. A sharp cry escaping as soon as you felt his cock lodged inside of you. Your walls instantly hugged around him as you trembled against him. His hand cradled the base of your head and the other was resting against your lower back. To your surprise he wasn’t moving like you assumed he would. 

His hold wasn’t tight so you found yourself beginning to try to slide up and down his cock on your own. Small moans protruded from your lips the moment that you did. Your gaze was fixed on his face and you noticed that he was smiling. He seemed to be reveling in your reactions to everything that you were doing. It was the first time that you were actually riding him. 

Every other time he had been the one in control. Yet there he was allowing you to bounce up and down at your leisure. It felt different than any other time which was saying something. His hands were reaching to tug off the shirt and your chest smashed against his own. Your breasts pressing firmly against him as you tried to pick up the pace. It wasn’t enough for you even if it was fanning the flames of lust inside of you. 

You found yourself reaching to cup his face and you were almost uncertain about what you were about to do. 

“Ple-Please,” you choked out,” Please, ne-need you to take control.” 

You liked being on top of him but you knew what you wanted. All that you wanted or rather your body needed was for him to pound you. You wanted him to dominate every single one of your senses. Wordlessly he was reaching to press your face right back into his neck. His hand remained there and his other arm wrapped around your lower back. You had assumed he might change positions. 

You had thought he would throw you down onto the couch and go at it. Instead he was starting to thrust his hips up at a rapid pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. You barely even heard the loud clap of thunder that caused the walls to shake a bit. 

There was a storm brewing outside but it wasn’t anything like the storm brewing between the two of you. You knew already that nothing would be the same. 

You were crying out against him as he just kept driving you towards the point of no return. You knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. You doubted that you would ever be able to go through your heats without him. It wouldn’t be right and it wouldn’t feel right. 

You had been denying yourself everything that you found yourself embracing. 

All you could do was cry out as you felt tears starting to fall down your face. 

Seeming to sense your distress his head was turning and he was pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was tender and gentle whereas everything else was not. 

“I’ve got you,” he promised before you found yourself being turned. 

Your back met the cushions and that was when he really began to drive into you. The couch was shaking as your legs rested against his waist. Your hands grasped at his back and your nails bit into the skin. Spasms were starting to hit and yet the uneasy feeling wasn’t going away.

“Sam,” you choked out, unsure what you should try to say,” Sam-I ne-need-I don’t know!” 

You hated just how overwhelmed you were feeling even as an orgasm tore straight through you. Your back arching from the couch as your walls clamped down around him. In one fluid movement his knot was lodging inside of you. He seemed to be staring at you with wide eyes and something seemed to click. 

“I’ll give you what you need,” he promised as his hand was reaching to push your hair from your neck,” Pl-Please don’t hate me for this.” 

You could barely process his words before his teeth were sinking into your flesh. 

That caused your hips to buck as the skin broke and blood dripped out. Another mind blowing orgasm washing through you as you writhed beneath him. All of the distress was wiping away and it was because of what Sam had done. You were crying out as you realized what your body had been needing. 

It was the one thing that you had been fighting since you had presented the first time. 

Sam had claimed you after promising he wouldn’t. 

You were unable to stop the onslaught of tears even as you stared up at him. His tongue lapped at the freshly made wound and he was groaning. Of course you both knew that there was no going back. 

You were forever going to be marked as his.

Your heat only lasted for one more day after that night. 

The fever was finally gone and you were no longer in pain. 

You found yourself staring at the wreck that was your bedroom. Your mind had been clouded before but you were able to see just how much damage the two of you had done. Your sheets were torn and pillows destroyed. The headboard of your bed was going to need to be replaced. The entire apartment reeked of sex and you wanted to just disappear. 

You forced yourself to move to begin to strip the bed. 

You barely heard when Sam uttered your name. 

He was standing in the doorway wearing his jeans and his shirt. You had washed his clothes shortly after you woke because you figured he would need them. You had been doing everything you could in order to keep yourself busy. If only so that you wouldn’t think of what had happened. Let alone look at yourself and see Sam’s mark on your flesh. 

Once more Sam repeated your name to get your attention. 

You slowly stood up straight and cleared your throat. 

“I don’t-I’m not ready to talk.” 

“Don’t you think we should?” 

It was the conversation that you had been dreading having. It was the talk that you knew you needed to have but that didn’t mean you were ready for it. 

“You claimed me,” you stated slowly,” After promising that you wouldn’t without my permission.” 

Deep down you knew that you were partially to blame. You had basically given him non verbal permission without realizing it. You hadn’t been able to help it because you had been worrying about him leaving you alone. You hadn’t been able to handle it and it had spilled out when you two were in the middle of sex. It wasn’t like you had been able to control it.

“I was-it was instinct.” 

He was starting to inch towards you which made you tense. 

“It was instinct for the both of us wasn’t it?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. You knew better than to think that he didn’t know. 

“It was,” you finally agreed after a few moments went by,” I just-I wasn’t prepared for this and I don’t know how to wrap my mind around it and I need time.” 

“Are you saying you need space?” 

“Just give me a day? Please?” 

He looked downright like he wanted to refuse you. It would be his right as your Alpha because you knew you would obey. 

“One day,” he finally promised,” It’s going to be torture for us both.”


End file.
